


courage is the key that opens every door

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [15]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Erika thought she wanted Anneliese’s life.
Relationships: Anneliese/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	courage is the key that opens every door

**Author's Note:**

> _The border is longing; when both have fallen in love but still haven’t said anything. - Tove Jansson_
> 
> For [ Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), come write some femslash!

Erika thought she wanted Anneliese’s life. She got engaged to King Dominick, moved into a grand castle, and started wearing dresses twice as big as her old ones every day.

But Erika soon found her favorite days were the ones spent visiting Anneliese. They’d walk through the town, their cats at their heels. Anneliese would convince her to sing in the square. Erika would sing about yearning and missed opportunities. They’d end the day in the rose gardens, chatting for hours without a missed beat.

Sometimes, Erika would catch Anneliese staring intently. 

Perhaps the opportunity was not missed, just waiting.


End file.
